


Moonlighters

by banamas



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Changkyun as Spider-Man, M/M, bc they love marvel so much, changkyun's new at the job, marvel AU, shownu and wonho are more like 30
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banamas/pseuds/banamas
Summary: It hasn't been long since Changkyun started swinging around New York as the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. When he puts on the mask it's like he's a completely different person... and maybe that's exactly what he wants. But when he has a run-in with another masked figure unlike any criminal he's faced before, Changkyun has to figure out what a hero really is.aka the marvel au everyone needs





	1. Issue #1: "Move-in Day"

Today was supposed to be an easy day, moving whatever could fit in Changkyun’s grandmother’s old station wagon into his new dorm room across town, but of course it couldn’t be that simple. Changkyun ended up staying out way too late for his own good and didn’t get back home until the sun was already peeking over the skyline. It wasn’t really his fault though. Not like he anticipated stumbling onto a shady weapons deal in the back of some guy’s car, which led him to a bigger operation in some warehouse by the pier, and then right into a fight with some thirty guys strapped with some pretty serious guns. It took him all night, but Changkyun managed it. He always did. Well, not Changkyun. Spider-Man.

Once again Spider-Man was out all night protecting New York and once again Changkyun was suffering from a sore neck and some hardcore dark circles hidden behind his glasses. His grandmother wanted to head over to his school early before she did her errands for the day and that meant Changkyun basically took a power nap for the night. The good news was he didn’t have many things to unload anyway. He was that much closer to collapsing onto his bed for the afternoon and he never wanted anything so bad.

“Here,” Changkyun’s grandmother held out a plate with a pie wrapped on it to her grandson. She smiled sweetly and advised, “Make sure to share some with your roommate when you meet him. It’ll help you be friends.”

Changkyun took it after setting the last box of trinkets down beside the desk in his tiny bedroom. As small as the place was, Changkyun was just relieved him and his roommate had separate bedrooms. Sneaking around as a superhero would definitely be easier that way.

Nodding, Changkyun set the plate on the tiny table in the shared living space. He spun around and hugged his grandmother. It wasn’t even like it would be difficult to go and see her being who he was—he could just literally swing by—but he always made sure to keep appearances around her. He still wore his old glasses even if he didn’t need them anymore and pretended to maintain his curfew so his grandmother wouldn’t catch on. But now that he was at university he wanted to get rid of the old Changkyun completely. The old Changkyun was pathetic; he never went out to hang with his classmates and he hardly had anyone to call a friend unless you counted his chemistry and biology teachers. He was always the guy people ignored or laughed at. The old Changkyun was pretty lame to say the least.

This year would be different though. He’d spent all summer saving up money for the semester so he wouldn’t have to worry about another job during school. Having a year-long internship and school and his gig as Spider-Man was a hell he didn’t want to have to go through again. At least he got a full-ride to a pretty good school as a result of said internship. It finally seemed like Changkyun’s hard work, and hardships, from the last year were being rewarded.

“Your grandfather would be so proud of you Kyunie.” The old woman said as she caressed Changkyun’s cheek outside the car. She tapped his cheek a few times and smiled again before turning away toward the driver’s side. “Remember to call me when you’re not busy partying.” She joked. Changkyun chuckled and said goodbye, waving as she drove away. Smiling to himself, he stood there for a moment before shuffling back into his dorm room. There was so much he needed to unpack and find a place for in his room, but his bed was already calling him the second he stepped inside. In seconds he tossed his glasses aside and face-planted on a pillow, rolling himself in his blanket like a wrap. Now that he thought about it, he was starving from staying up all night fighting crime and moving boxes all morning. Sleep always trumped hunger though.

 

“Would you guys leave already? You’re gonna wake him up.” A voice complained from the living room. Usually someone probably wouldn’t hear a peep through the dense bedroom door—probably meant to keep any noise in one’s bedroom from annoying everyone else—but it was loud and clear to Changkyun. When Changkyun sat up and squinted at the window across the room he realized the sun was already setting. He didn’t anticipate sleeping the whole day away, but he wasn’t complaining. It was a sleep he’d needed for weeks now.

“Is there anything else you’ll be needing?” A deeper, robust voice boomed from the living room, then a sigh.

“No! Just go!” The other guy scolded. The sound of footsteps disappeared down the hall and the guy left alone in the room seemed to sink into a seat at the tiny table. Changkyun finally dragged himself out of bed, rubbing his eyes clear and peeking through a crack in the door at who it was.

Eyes instantly darted up to look at Changkyun in the doorway, then rolled in annoyance. “I knew they were going to wake you up.” The guy muttered and stood back onto his feet, tucking his phone into his pocket and giving a short wave to Changkyun. “Hey I’m Hyungwon, your roommate for the next year if we don’t end up trying to kill each other.”

Changkyun quirked a brow, still too sluggish to catch the punchline. He opened the door more and stepped out to wave back and introduce himself, “Changkyun.” His voice came out scratchy and Hyungwon smirked at how it sounded.

“I was just joking, by the way,” Hyungwon rubbed his neck and looked away, embarrassed to have to explain himself better. “About the killing each other thing.” He paused and hesitated before adding, “I’m not used to living with people, as you can probably tell.”

Changkyun shrugged and stuck his hands in his hoodie pockets. “Still probably better than me. I’m not used to… people.” He laughed nervously, regretting how pathetic that sounded.

“I see,” Hyungwon looked Changkyun up and down and nodded, rubbing his chin. “You’re more of an introvert huh? That’s fine.” He grinned. “I’m not that great with people either to be honest.”

That comment made Changkyun wonder how someone like Hyungwon, who looked so put-together with neatly trimmed hair, designer clothes, and a perfectly sculpted, unblemished face could possibly be as awkward as he was. Though before Changkyun could say anything in return, Hyungwon asked, “You want to get dinner?” He pointed a thumb toward the door and smiled, “I’m starving and wanna see what they got around here.” He barely even gave Changkyun a moment to answer when he offered, “It’ll be my treat.”

Changkyun blinked and lit up. Free food was always a good motivation to go out. “Sure. Sounds good.” Changkyun answered and ran into his room to grab his phone and wallet. He motioned to grab his glasses before folding them back onto his desk. Instead he fixed his bed hair the best he could and headed out with Hyungwon to find some food.

 

They barely had to walk two blocks before finding a local pizzeria. At this point Changkyun could’ve had a whole large pizza for himself, but the two split one together. While Changkyun sucked down some water—the less he made Hyungwon pay for the better he felt—Hyungwon seemed to talk nonstop.

“I told my dad I didn’t need any help moving my stuff here but he insisted I take one of his useless goons with me.” Hyungwon groaned. “It’s so embarrassing having them follow me everywhere.”

Changkyun perked up. “Goons?”

Hyungwon explained, “Well, not like someone bad or anything. Just your average bodyguard or servant.”

“Bodyguard?” Now Changkyun had more questions than answers.

“I made this awkward didn’t I?” Hyungwon sighed and took another slice of pizza. “It’s just some guy who works for my dad.”

“What does your dad do?” Changkyun was intrigued, taking another sip of water.

Hyungwon looked hesitant to say, but answered, “Have you heard of Inho Chae?”

Changkyun nearly choked on his water.

Hyungwon sighed and set his pizza down. “I’ll take that’s a yes.”

“Y-Your father’s… the CEO of INCORP?” Changkyun stuttered and stared in awe. “They’re like… the leading company for research and technology. They’ve developed so much for the city and improved efficiency from the subways and waste management to energy conservation. Inho Chae is the genius behind it all and you’re his son?”

“The one and only.” Hyungwon replied. He nibbled at his pizza some more, unenthusiastic at all his father’s accolades.

Changkyun took the hint and backed off. Grabbing his own slice, he took a bite then said, “I’m an only child too. Always wanted a brother.”

“Really?” Hyungwon chuckled. “I wanted a sister. Or a cat.”

Changkyun grinned and shoved half the slice into his mouth. He spoke with his mouth full, “Guess we’re not so different. Aside from your dad being rich and famous I mean.”

“What does your dad do?” Hyungwon asked. “I’ve been talking about myself too much.”

With a shrug, Changkyun replied, “Dunno. My parents died when I was really young. Been living with my grandparents for as long as I can remember.”

Then it was awkward. Hyungwon stared down at his pizza with an unsure look on his face. He tried to move on, “So what about your grandparents then?”

“Well…” Changkyun tore up his crust and popped a piece in his mouth. He looked out the window beside them to avoid whatever look Hyungwon would give him after he explained, “My grandfather was just an office worker until he passed about ten months ago.”

Now it was super awkward.

“Shit.” Hyungwon mumbled and held a hand to his mouth. “Look man, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“No, no! Don’t worry about it!” Changkyun grinned through the awkwardness and brushed the crumbs off his hands. “I mean it sucked when it happened but it’s fine now. They caught the guy who did it and--”

“Jesus he was murdered?” Hyungwon looked up at Changkyun with overwhelming sympathy.

Changkyun just laughed it off. “Look, it’s fine. Everything’s fine now. I’ve gotten over it.” He shrugged and finished the rest of his water.

Hyungwon leaned on the table and said, “Well if it’s any consolation, my mom died when I was a kid.” He looked Changkyun in the eye. “Cancer.”

It was quiet for a moment until Changkyun stifled a small laugh. “Did we just bond over… dead parents?”

Soon Hyungwon leaned back and laughed a little himself. “Guess we really are similar.” He peered at Changkyun and asked, “When’s your birthday?”

“January.” Changkyun said.

Hyungwon’s eyes widened and he laughed, “Okay now we’re too similar.”

Changkyun chortled at the strange coincidences. “Actually,” He started, revealing something he’d been thinking about the whole conversation. “I’m only at this school now because I got a scholarship from interning at INCORP this past year.” An amused smile crawled across his lips when Hyungwon caught on.

“And now you’re roommates with the CEO’s son.” He faked a shiver and rubbed at his arms like he was cold. “These coincidences are starting to freak me out.”

“Guess it just means we were destined to be friends or something.” Changkyun said. He also thought about how it was a spider at INCORP that had given him his powers in the first place, but Hyungwon didn’t need to know that.

“Sounds nice.” Hyungwon smiled to himself.

Then Changkyun interrupted, “By the way, are you going to finish that?” He pointed at the half-eaten slice in front of Hyungwon.

Hyungwon glared at Changkyun and pulled the plate closer to himself. “I don’t think we can be friends anymore if you’re going to steal my food.”

“I’ve got some pie back at the dorm.”

“Okay, friendship restored.”

His grandmother was right. Pie does help.


	2. Issue #2: "Acquaintances"

“Let go of me!” A woman’s scream echoed down the alley. She grunted as she tried to pull her arm away from the man harassing her, then let out a yelp of pain when she was shoved against the brick wall behind her.

The man growled, “Shut up!” then snatched her backpack. He tossed it to his cohort to dig through for some valuables while she was pinned against the wall.

“Man all that’s in here are a bunch of books!” The second man complained and dumped everything out of the bag onto the pavement. He scoffed, “It’s a bust.”

“Oh come on guys. Don’t you know how much textbooks cost these days?” A voice called out from a nearby fire escape when a masked figure hopped down onto the scene.

“Spider-Man!” The girl called out, relieved.

With a grumble, the man holding her let go to grab a gun from inside his coat. Though as soon as he aimed it at the hero, a web shot out and pinned his hand to the wall behind him. The man groaned in pain, cursing to himself and trying to claw his hand out until the rest of him was buried under more webs. His yelling was muffled under the sticky solution as he wriggled like a worm against the wall.

“Watch it, there’s a lady present.” Spider-Man quipped before he felt the hair-raising sensation in the back of his neck. Ducking suddenly, he managed to dodge the bag of books swung at him. He returned the favor with an uppercut to the guy’s jaw, knocking him out. For safe measure though, he strung the second guy up until the cops would get here later.

Handing the girl’s things back to her, the hero asked, “You alright?”

She practically shoved one of her books his way. “Could you sign this for me?”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He said to himself and padded his uniform. With a shrug he started jogging away. “Don’t have a pen, so…” He called back and shot the cover of the book with a small web to remember him by. “Hope that works!” He shouted back as he swung away and across the next few city blocks, sirens wailing through the streets as the night went on.

 

Changkyun panted in his seat at the front of the lecture hall. Luckily he’d made it in time for class after sleeping through six of his seven alarms. It was only when Hyungwon had started cooking something in the kitchen and the aroma drifted into his own room that Changkyun had even woken up at all. Though he honestly would’ve preferred to take evening classes and jump right into his hero work after they were finished, his lab courses were strictly for the mornings. Now he was resigned to a semester of late nights and early mornings with, hopefully, a few quick naps in the quiet afternoons.

A few girls chatting some rows behind him caught his attention as he waited for class to begin. One girl was excitedly telling the others, “I’m serious, look! She posted a photo of it last night!”

“Is that really it?” Another was skeptical. “I mean, I know he’s  _ Spider _ -Man but does that mean he really gives out webs as autographs?”

It must have been related to the girl from the previous night, Changkyun thought.

“Yeah it seems kind of corny, doesn’t it?”

“You’ve seen those photos of him a while back, haven’t you?”

“Oh God, you mean with that dorky mask with the big bug eyes?”

“Hey, he  _ is _ a bug after all.”

“Spiders aren’t bugs, dummy!”

It wasn’t long before Changkyun forcefully tuned out. Ever since he started gaining a reputation around the city recently he started to doubt whether his homemade costume would really live up to his name. Seems like he’d need to revisit the design sometime soon.

Though he forgot all about it by the time his professor showed up and began another lecture.

If Changkyun had a choice though, he would much rather go back to his two-hour mandatory English lecture with girls trashing his costume design skills than have to deal with the surprise he was met with in his next class. Hell, he’d even willingly go take down another thugs than deal with this.

“I’ve randomly assigned you all partners for this project. You’ll have to work together for the presentation only but each of your papers should be about the same topic.” Changkyun’s professor explained at the beginning of class.

He genuinely thought he was past this, leaving it behind with the horrors of high school; Group projects were the bane of his existence. Now they were back to haunt him.

Scanning his eyes over the screen projected onto the whiteboard behind the teacher, Changkyun found his name listed beside another student. Though he’d been here a week already, he didn’t remember anyone’s names in his class. He couldn’t blame it on how many students there were this time either, since there were only about thirty students in this lab. Changkyun looked around the room, trying to make it look like he knew exactly who he was looking for. The other guy seemed to find him first.

“You’re Changkyun right?” A voice called from beside him. Changkyun spun around, looking like some deer in headlights when he heard his name. The guy looked him up and down with an unimpressed look on his face. “I’m Kihyun,” he said. “We’re partners I guess.”

Changkyun blinked and looked back to the board, noting their names listed together. Nodding to himself, Changkyun replied, “Oh. Hi.”

“Are you a freshman?” Kihyun asked suddenly.

Changkyun nodded, sheepish.

Kihyun sighed and faced forward in his seat, opening up his laptop. “Of course I get stuck with the freshman.” The guy muttered to himself, just loud enough for Changkyun to hear clearly with or without his enhanced senses.

Changkyun could easily tell how much Kihyun was judging him already. He couldn’t really blame him. When Changkyun was in costume he was confident and witty because no one knew it was him underneath, but in the real world things were different. He was awkward and avoided looking people in the eye when he spoke, especially those with intimidating gazes like his new partner. Add that to the fact he was probably the only freshman in a class most took in their third year, thanks to the recommendations from his internship, and Changkyun just seemed like dead weight for someone like Kihyun.

“Just give me your email and phone number and we can get this over with quickly. I’ve been thinking about this project since the summer started so I already have a few ideas in mind of what we should do.” Kihyun explained, his fingers typing away on his laptop.

Changkyun went along with his partner’s demands, already dreading the thought of working with someone as intimidating as Kihyun for the rest of the semester.

  
  


By the time Changkyun was home he’d already gotten a few messages from his partner. Kihyun wanted him to look over some articles and read through the journals he linked to in some email. It seemed like he was already treating Changkyun like some thoughtless machine rather than a colleague with ideas of his own. Honestly, Changkyun didn’t even want to speak up about it. The impression that he got from Kihyun was that he was efficient and probably the best partner to have in class. Why should he get in the guy’s way? That would only bring himself more trouble.

Changkyun let out a loud sigh and Hyungwon peaked around his door. “Class suck?”

With a short, exasperated chuckle, Changkyun spun around in his desk chair and slumped back. He replied, “Pretty much.”

Hyungwon opened the door more and leaned in the doorway. As he pulled out his phone he said, “Well in that case you should come with me tonight.”

“Tonight?” Changkyun raised a brow, intrigued but also cautious. “Where?”

His roommate smirked and looked up from his phone. “To a party. This guy I know knows this other guy who’s a senior and he’s having some big party at his place later.” The way Hyungwon’s eyes beamed was almost unsettling. “I told him I’d DJ there tonight.”

“You… DJ?” Changkyun perked up.

“Don’t look so surprised.” Hyungwon scoffed. “I happen to be a pretty good one too for your information.”

Changkyun looked away then turned his back to his roommate. “I don’t know, parties aren’t really my thing…” More like he’d never been to one before. The only times he remembered hearing about some awesome party in high school was in homeroom the morning after.

But Hyungwon was persistent. “Come on! You don’t have to stay all night if you don’t want to. Just dip in and leave if you want…” He tucked his phone away in his back pocket and leaned weakly in the doorway. Pouting his lips, he put on the best pitiful act he could and said, “I don’t want to end up being the only freshman there… Please Changkyun?”

Guilt-tripping was surely Changkyun’s greatest weakness. As Changkyun snuck glances at Hyungwon their eyes met and he felt even more responsible to appease the guy. Scratching the back of his head, he sighed and turned back around. “Will they have food at least?”

“Why is that seriously all you’re ever concerned about?” Hyungwon noted bluntly. Though he was clearly excited now that Changkyun was coming along. “You can even grab a drink while you’re there.”

“Oh, I’m not old enough though…” Changkyun shied away from the idea.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes and left for his own room. “Seriously dude, you can lighten up a little. You’re in college now.” Then he called out from his room. “And since you’re coming,” Hyungwon popped back into Changkyun’s room, now holding some big black case up for him to see. “Mind helping me carry some things there?”

Luckily Changkyun was actually very strong. If he had been carrying Hyungwon’s equipment with his body from a year ago, he would’ve likely collapsed just getting it out of the building. At least Hyungwon paid for a cab there and even offered to buy him dinner for the trouble, though Changkyun declined. The longer he waited for the party to start the more he sat on the idea that this would be a good opportunity for him. He may have instantly rejected the invitation, but he later realized that this was the best chance he had at becoming the new Changkyun he always wanted to be. He could get to know some people and have a good time without worrying about getting teased or brushed off.

When the sun set and everyone began filling the place, his hopes were turned on its head. He could tell this wasn’t really his scene. Almost everyone there was much older and more relaxed than him, probably because it was basically a party for seniors who all knew each other already. Instead of dancing in the middle of a crowd squished between a bunch of strangers to the thumping of dance music, he stuck to a small corner next to some stairs with a plate full of chips. He found himself bobbing his head and tapping his foot to the music every now and then and felt glad to see glimpses of Hyungwon on the other side of the room completely in his element at the DJ table. At least one of them was having a good time and being sociable.

A sudden chill ran up Changkyun’s neck. His strange sixth sense seemed to freeze all the commotion around him for a moment and focus on some impending danger from behind. Whether it was instinct or involuntary, Changkyun stepped aside and watched as the bright red boozy punch from someone’s cup splashed onto the spot he’d been standing a second before. Though he was glad to have dodged getting his clothes dirty, he wished he didn’t get such a strange sensation for every little thing that came at him now.

Before he could even say anything in response, someone yelled out from above, “Oh shit! I’m so sorry!”

Changkyun looked up, his face frozen with disbelief. Though it wasn’t just because of the numbing feeling still lingering in the back of his head. Staring back at him and leaning over the railing was a guy with black, fluffy hair and the softest eyes. He stared down at Changkyun with an oddly endearing look, despite his embarrassment for nearly spilling his drink on the guy.

Rushing down and around the stairs, the guy stopped in front of Changkyun and profusely apologized. “God, I’m so sorry. My friend is kind of a lightweight and we just ran into each other so he totally smothered me when he saw me and made me spill my drink. I didn’t even see you there, I feel so bad. I’m so sorry.” The words all just seemed to run out of the guy’s mouth and through Changkyun’s ears in a frantic manner. Changkyun was too stunned by what had just happened and how much the guy was in his face already to really understand what was being said.

“I-It’s… fine…” Changkyun muttered as he came to his senses. He glanced down at himself and reassured the guy he was alright. “I didn’t get hit, don’t worry about it! I’m sorry.”

The other guy blinked then chuckled. “Why are you apologizing?” He reached out and started brushing off Changkyun’s shoulder just to make sure he was right.

Embarrassed, Changkyun stuttered, “I-I guess… because I made someone worry for nothing. Sorry.”

The guy stifled a laugh, his smile warm as he met Changkyun’s eyes again. “There you go again. Are you always like this?” Then as if he spotted something, he reached his hand out and rubbed his fingers through the ends of Changkyun’s hair. “There. See? Looks like it wasn’t nothing.” The guy said as he held up his fingers for Changkyun to see the little droplets that stained his fingertips. It seemed that some of the drink managed to get in his hair somehow.

Really, that was the last thing on Changkyun’s mind at the moment. Face feeling hot, Changkyun looked anywhere but at the guy smiling in front of him. “Oh,” He started, unsure of what to really say aside from another apology. Instead, for some reason, he thought a joke would be the best response and blurted, “I guess red isn’t really my color.” He let out a single laugh, as if to imply he made a joke in case it didn’t land. It didn’t take long for him to instantly regret saying anything at all.

Yet, the guy laughed as well. Wiping his fingers on his t-shirt, he held up his empty cup, endearing grin wide on his face. “I’m going to get another drink then. Maybe I’ll see you again…” He paused and it took a moment for Changkyun to understand he was asking for his name.

“Ah, Changkyun.” He answered and held his hand out like this was some formal greeting.

He was about to pull it back and play it off like he was scratching his arm or something instead when the guy slipped his hand into his. Amused by the handshake, the guy beamed, “I’m Minhyuk.” Then he waved and headed for the crowd ahead of them. “Later Changkyun!”

After that encounter, no one else spoke to Changkyun. He stood there thinking about the experience for a while until standing there so long finally felt awkward enough to leave. Even as he spent the rest of the night patrolling the city, the heat in Changkyun’s cheeks didn’t seem to go away for some reason. He just hoped he wasn’t getting sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see ig... finally felt up to updating this again. hope to update it sooner next time ;ㅡ;

**Author's Note:**

> i know i have two other fics i need to update and all but ummm this is important
> 
> so i finally played the game and thought about making this and then saw the new movie and was like okay i REALLY need to write it now. its a marvel au but not an avengers au so dont get ur hopes up bc i dont wanna sign myself up for THAT much
> 
> short updates so i can get these out at least once a week hopefully while focusing on the other two as well


End file.
